


Blonde Locs

by Tanoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, First Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Royalty, Ugh, but im bad with fanfiction, i just wanted to write about super long hair jeonghan, ive been wanting to do this for a while, kpop, trash, why did i even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanoshi/pseuds/Tanoshi
Summary: Jeonghan is rapunzel and s.coups is flynn rider but its set in monder times. And there's a modern queen and king who are Jeonghans parents . Jeonghan dream is to become a k pop idol and go see the lanterns. S.coups is theif who only steals from the rich. His lastest steal is the princes crown and he trys to skip town but he finds Jeonghans tower instead. (im bad with descriptions sorry, also im an ameture writer)





	1. Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i edit this, sorry if there are still spelling mistakes i dont check again even after i post cause im lazy as heck.

 

Once _upon a was time, a drop of golden light feild from the heavens that sprung a beautiful magic golden flower. It could heal the sick and injuried in a matter of seconds with its power._

 

 

_An women not far from where the golden drop filled , found the flower and learned of its magic, causing her to hide for herself and no one else. Soon enough a kingdom was made , now a city, that is feeled with wonderful people, a lively atmospher , and a wonderful king and queen to rule over it._

 

_The queen was to have a baby, but she got sick; very sick._

 

 

 

_Time was racing as the queens and future prince lives where on the line. All across the lands of the large city people searched and searched for the flower that could keep there queen alive and healthy._

 

_The only one who knew of the the flowers location was the old woman form centuries ago. The women still lived to this day with the power of the flower. For all she had to do, was sing a speacil song._

 

_"Flower, glem, and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what ounce was mine. What ounces, was mine"_

 

 

_And just from that she was young again. But in her greedy act to failed to notice the voices that grew closer and closer to her. Quickly, she hid the flower with the fake srub, but it was quickly knocked over as she was in a hast to hide._

 

 

_"We found it!'" A women yelled in excitement! The flower was brung back to the king and queens palace and placed insid_ _e a tea that queen drank withh ease. And in just two weeks a healthy baby boy was born._

_A prince with beautiful long blonde locks._

 

_And his name, was Yoon Jeonghan. His birth filled on the day of the yearly tradition if Kcon that allowed kpop groups to showcase. The queen and king added on a lantern event at the end of the con that celebrated their childs birth. And for that one moment , everything was perfect, but then that moment ended._

 

_Once more old and pale, the lady snuck into the princes room and began to sing the golden song._

 

 

_"Flower , glem, and glow. Let your power shine."_

 

 

_A grin formed on her lips as she continued singing." Make the clock reverse-ah!" The women had cut a snip of the hair and gasp in horro as she began to turn bacck old. The once golden strain was now turning a brown- reddish color till iit reached the babies nap._

 

 

 

_With eyes feeled with determenation and gred, she madde up her mind on how to solve the problem._

_A loud cry was heardd through the baby monitor and the queen and king sprang up and ran to their sons room to only see him in the arms of a cloaked women with a disgusting look on her face. The vanished over the balcony the queen tailing behind her with a sword in hand and the king calling for guards to come quickly._

 

 

_The city searched all around for the prine but they could not find him. For deep with in the forest a towel stood holding the now 6 year old prince. The women now titled 'mother' by Jeonghan was brushing his very lonng hair as he sang the song._

 

 

 

_"-Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mne...what once was mine." Jeonghan finished the song and watched from a mirro as his hair turned back to ordinary blonde._

 

_"You have such a lovely singing voice angle." His mother said as she keep brushing his long strans.He giggled and played with his small thumbs._

 

 

_" Thank you mommy. Do you think i could sing to the worldd one day?Like the princes and princess that are in t-the books you read to me s-sometimes?" She chuckles and turned him around in his short stoll to look at her._

 

_"Now listen well , Jeonghan. You are angle ,remember? You came from the heavens and into my arms when mommy was going to hard times. Why do think your hair glows?" "I thought it was becuase i sleep and paint alot." The mother giggled and pinched her 'sons' cheek"." Your so silly angle. But it glows cause your an angle. And people will do horriable things to angles, special ones with amazing, a beautiful voice, and an adorable face._

 

 

 

_Now come on, its pass your bed time, go wash your face and go straight to bed." Jeonghan perked up happily as he hurried to clean his face and cuddle into his sheets to prentend to fall asleep. Once he heard his mothers snoring from downstairs he made his way down quitely._

 

 

_A trail of his long flowing hari behind him. Once he reached the kitchen he ran pass his mothers room, pass the living room, and into the open space that was entrace to the tower._

 

 

 

_A tall window was there, with wooden doors covering anything fromt etting inside. Jeonghan stood on his tippy toedd to open it and his eyes widen in amazment as he watched the same lanterns from his last birthday, and the one before , light sky._

 

 

 

_He sighed out and tilted his head in pure happiness and he keep wondering how pretty the lights where nad hoping that someday he would be able to see where they came from._

 

_If only he knew, that the lantersn where for him, and it was a message form the queen and king saying that they will find there lost prince._

 

 

_And hoping that some day he would found._


	2. A Day in the Life of Jeonghan ft Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh we meet Joeonghan and learn of his tower life style i guess. Btw i made Joshua a chameleon, cause im a fan of the 95 line ship. And i didnt want Josh to be left out so heres the next best thing.(lol i really dont want him to be a chameleon )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited omg took so long. Anyway the next chapter will be out (maybe) this weekend if school doesnt drag me by the leg to its hell. Also im sorry if thhis chapter is trash i did"nt check well for copy thing since im busy.

 

 

 

 

_Currently , it is 6:00am and the angle named Jeonghan, lies awake. Questioning his life anf what he wants to make of it._

 

 

 

 

"Joshua, do you think there are other people like me. Ones who are locked up for there powers, and being seeked by random people?"Jeonghan looks up to the chameleon that lays onto his forehead. He knows he cant get a response from him, but its nice imagine. He would have a soft gentel voice and be so gentelman like in his mind. If only he was human. 

 

 

But all Joshua can do is look down at his friend with his big brown eyes and nudge him.

 

 

" Haa, i wish you could speak."Jeonghan says sitting up with long hair flowing down his back." Or better yet if you where human.Maybe i have one more power besides healing. Angles have more then one power right?" 

 

 

The chameleon simple gives a small shruge of 'i dont know'. In Joshua head though he was thinking why Jeongha is up at this time. 

 

The boy is a sloth he's never up this early. 

 

 

"Ahaha, you look so cute right now Joshua." he states while pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. Joshua smiles and climbs up onto the angles shoulder. He nudges him to look over at the electric clock that sits on his nightstand. "6:00am?...why am i up so early?...Oh well i coukd get started on some chores. That way i can get the rest of the day to eat and sleep". 

 

 

Joshua rolls his eyes thinking that Jeonghan does that everyday. But thats okay since theres only so much you can do in this tower. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Its now 8:00 and Jeonghan and Joshua are playing hide and seek. 

 

 

Joshua runs outside to the verese potted plants and flowers that stand high above the ground. 

 

 

Quickly he camouflages with a flower in the front and holds his breath as the doors to the window burst open. "Ha!...oh... i guess Joshua is'nt hiding out here" Jeonghan says with a knowing smirk. Joshua sighs in relef before he feels something wrap around his tail and yank him up. 

 

 

"Ahahaha! Found you!" Jeonghan says holding onto the hair that holds Joshua up. The chameleon freeze up a bit at the sudden surpirse Jeonghan givrs him. He gets let down and placed onto the wooden ledge. 

 

 

"Okay so, what thats...23 wins for me and 12a for you. How about we do a best of 23 out of 45?" 

 

 

Joshua looks uo to Jeonghan with a look of boredom and Jeonghan simple laughs it off, and place Joshua in his lap as he sits on the ledge and dangles his legs. 

 

 

"Okay, well, what do you want to do?" 

 

He answer the question quickly and points outside with his tail.Jeonghah gives a sad smile and leans down a little to be closer to to Joshua. 

 

"That wont happen anytime soon, Joshua. Remember what happen when i was 17 and left the tower. We'er lucky mother found us before anything could happen" He pouts and looks up into Jeonghans eyes in a pleading manner." Stop that. Besides its not so bad in there." 

 

 

Thr angle  climbs back into the tower fully and runs to where the kitchen is."Hey, ill even sing as i do...whatever ill be doing. I know you like my singing, so put a smile on that face!" 

 

He pincea his small round cheek with a smile as lovely as a cheery blossom blooming. Joshua smiles at Jeonghans affect, cause seeing Jeonghan made him happy.(idk) 

 

 

Jeonghan smiles once more before climbing  up on a few thick planks that holds the ciling up, and then swining a large chunk of his hair towards a lever that opens up the sun roof. 

 

He slids his way back down with his hair and begins to sing.

 

" _8:00am the usual morning lineup. Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean. Polish and wax, do laundary, and mop then shine up. Sweep  again and by then its like 8: 15."_ Jeonghan leans againts the father clock with an exhausted breath . How did he finish all that so fast he wonder. Joshua pokes his neck in indecation of him wanting to hear more of his singing.

 

He looks around for something to sing about. He spots the bookcase that stands in the living room near the tv. He smiles and walks in a sorta fast pace to the bookcase. 

 

" _And so i'll read a book, or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my art gallery. Try to play guitar and knit, and cook and basically just wondering when will my life begin?"_

 

His eyes move from the freshly baked pie in his hand to the large wall thats draped over with velvet curtens. His mother told him that he's not allowed to paint in her room or the kitchen, but he's sure if he makes the painting nice , his mother wont mind. He places the pie down and walks over to wall and removes the curten and begins to paint what comes to his mind.

 

" _Then after lunch its puzzel and darts and more baking. Paper mache, a bit of dancing and chess. Pottery and ventriloquy, cran making. Then i'll sleep maybe eat, try to climb , make some beats. And i'll reread the books, if i have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, i'm sure there's room somewhere."_

 

Jeonghan wipes the paint from his cheek and looks over to Joshua whos painting his own small picture under Jeonghans. Only a chameleon like Josh can be that smart. The angle thinks what else could possible do if he's done everything. Thats when he almost slips on his silky hair that hangs past the large chimney mantel that he's standing on.

 

His eyes follow his hair that lay all across the floor in the livnig room till it leads outside of the room. He sighs knowing what he's going to have to do." I'll sing one more time for you Joshua, okay?" he oicks up his friend with a kind smile on his face.

 

He stands in front of the tall mirro and watches as himself as he brushes his hair.

 

" _And then ill brush"_ strock 24 " _and brush"_   strock 123"  _and brush and brush my hair"_ strock 223...and strock 224!FInish! He lets out a sigh and and looks over to Joshua who sleeps on a piece a hair as if its hammock. he picks him up slids down his hair to the floor. " _And i'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering and wondering; when will my life begin."_ he whisper in a angle like singing voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Its 1:30 and Jeonghan is sitting next to Joshua who is in a deep sleep. He stands up and walks out of his room and down the hall to the open space that holds an exit of freedom and danger for him. He apporach the tall wooden framed window, brown eyes shining fom the sun light coming in. He takes a glance over to the calendar that has a large purple circle around the date of October 4th. 

 

 

" _Tow days from now....lights will appear."_ He leans outside the window and smiles softly at the breeze that moves his side bang to the left."  _Just like they do, on my birthday each year"_ he turns around to and walks to the kicthen with a sad smile. " _What is it like; out there where they glow? Now that im older, mother might just...let me go.."_

 

He gives a final stroke with the blonde paint that runs down his painting. It's of him sitting in a tree watching the lanterns light the sky with his very own in his hand, read to be let go." I'm being such a bummer right now. I should do something that will cheer me, like kpop that always helps." He gets down and wonders out of the kitchen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Its now 2:30 and Joenghan is swinging back and forth with hair as he watches a rerun of a girl k pop group thats on a varity show. He's sure that he would be good in one of these shows but he's also sure he wouldnt try to do much in it too.

 

" Jeonghan! Let down your haairrr!" the loud voice of his mother yells happily. He gets up quickly and open the windows." Just a sec ma!" he yells down to her. He looks arounnd in search of the end of hair. God why did he have to so productive today?" I'm not getting anyyounger down here!" she yells.

 

He looks in his room and finds his hair drape over Joshua as if its a blanket. He takes it off in a rush waking up Joshua who looks at him with a tired expression. " Sorry Josh. Moms here" he tells him sweetly as he runs out the window. Joshua rolls his eyes at the thought of that women. Something is so off about her to him but he doesnt know what, so he does his best to act kind towards her.

 

Jeonghan loops his hair threw a hole and lets all of it fall down till it reaches his mothers feet. She wraps it around her hand and placed a foot threw the open space that wont let her fall. He see's her tug and begins to pull her up with years of upper body strength at work. He pulls and pulls and pulls till finally she stands in teh window with some grocery bags in hand.NAd 

 

"Hi mom" Jeonghan says with smile as he goes to hug her. She opens her arms and hugs him back before lightly pushing him away  to take off her shoes. " Hello angle , dare. Nice to see you, how was your day?"

 

"Oh it was fine. I did the usual clean, eat , sleep, watch some kpop-"

 

"Jeonghan what have i told you about watching that.?" she say in a hushed voice.

 

" Well, you've told me that its bad for my brain. But it's really not all they do is sing and dance like me and i just think-" he was cut off by strong grip on his arm. He looks slightly up to  his mother. " Angle , i know what your thinking of, and you need to stop. Your life is here, safe and pretty with me. You can sing and dance with me, not to 1,000's or more people wanting to harm you for your powers."

 

His eyes are wide as he takes in her words. She always says this and he's starting to think that he'll be find , he just needs to prove it to her.

 

"Mom i'm sure i'll be fine. Besides so what if i have magic healing powers? I could help people you know, and if they get greedy then; i'll just cut it." He says backing away from her. He watched as her eyebrows srunch in anger and she walks over to the mirro thats near. 

 

"Jeonghan you will do no such thing. You have this gift for a reason, and its not to go to waste. Kpop is nothing more but some stupid groups who gets worked to deatha and barely a good pay, does that sound good to you? A dream job?" he shakes his head no." Exactly. So you shouldnt think about it. I dont want all thoes un pure people getting a hold of you for your hair and your angel like voice and features.Do you understand?" she says sturnly.

 

 

He looks down at his bare feet and whisper "yes mother." She walks over to him and hugs him to her chest while kissing atop his head. " Now why dont you sing our special song?"

 

 

"Oh sure. Let me just get the brush." he walks to his room and sees Joshua with a looking at him with sad eyes. He smiles sadly and picks him then places him on his shoulder. Walking out to the living room he see's his mom sitting across from the tv waiting for him. 

 

Handing her the brush he sits down and begins singing the song, a sorrow tone in his voice as he keeps thinking that he'll never be able to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Its 11:03 and Jeonghan is left alone for the rest of the night since his mother left out to go do her night shift. He's trying to teach Joshua how to play Super Smash Bros, he thinks if Joshua can not only paint and play the guitar some how better then him, then he can play a video game.

 

"Can you please stop using the same attack?! Your not giving me time to-' THUNK. Jeonghans eyes widen at the loud nose that sounded like it came from down the hall. He pauses the game and tells Josh to be quite. 

He grabs a lit candle that hangs by the entrance of the living room and procides down to the window. He barely moves inside before he see's movement and runs into the kitchen to look for a weapon.

 

He hears footsteps that sound uneven at are getting closer. Ha panics and grabs a frying pan that was left on the stove from a grilled cheese earlier. He runs into his room and hides on the right side so he wont be seen.

 

His breathing grows heavy as the steps creek under pressure of whoever this person was. They stop for a moment near Jeonghans door, causing him to try and breath as calmly as possiable, but it only makes it harder to breath. 

 

"Is this..hair..?" the person, that has now been declaried a male by his somewhat deep voice. Jeonghan feels his hair being pulled on and he really just wants to smack this person but he doesnt know if he has a gun or not. The men continues to pull on the hair till he's half way in Jeonghans door way. The angel freezes as his eyes meets the intrudores. 

 

The man looks panic and ready to explain himself but he's smacked by the frying pan on top his head. Jeonghan lets out a breath that he dodnt knwo he was holding in." Oh my god...oh my god. Ha..uugh, my chest hurts. Is this what a heart attack feels like?" he ask himslef as he clenches his heart. 

 

He puts the candle out and turns on his light. He points the pan at the men in fear thinking he's going to pop up at any moment and stab him with a knife or something. So he cautious of the man as he moved some hair out of his eyes to get a good look at hsi profile.

 

"Wow.He's...handsome" he says out loud. He sits on his legs and moves the mens hair. He took note of how sticky it kinda was and thought that the men might use a lot of gel. After a short while of the playing with hair thats when notice the guy had a bag with him.

 

Or more of a purse. It had many marks and stiches on it, so Jeonghan guess that maybe the guy just really liked the bag. I could be a gift from someone special; oh well, what really matter was the shiny object inside.

 

He pulled it out and it was a small tiara like the ones he saw princess wear in old fairy tales his mother use to reas. The crown was small and silver, a lilac jewel in the middle with 2 small diamonds on either side of it. 

 

"Is this crown even real? Princess cant be around in this day and age right?" he asked Joshua on his head. He shook his head no as Jeonghan kept looking all over it." Oh well. Lets just hide this guy before mom comes back." And with her name said Jeonghan had a good idea.He could make up a story! Saying that the men tried to cut off his hair but he was able to win with a frying pan.

 

 

 

Then she'll have to let him out to go see those lanterns.

 

 

 

 


	3. Day in the life of S.Coups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically like the last chapter, but S.Coups day in the life sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this took me forever to upload since schools been holding me back and also i didnt want to finish the story out of pure embarressment from the first 2 chapters. Look , guys, im an ameture writer. Im not very good and im doing my very best to make a good story. I really wanna finish this story cause i want a jeonghan and s.coups rapunzel story. Also i write these storys when im sleepy as hecka and i believe everything i write is correct and there are no mis spells. So excuse if there still are mis spells and even after i check it (honestly i just scheme and what not) anyway please enjoy im sorry if im not very good i just want this story for my pleasure.

 

_It was !2:03 pm when_ _S.Coups woke up._

 

 

 

 He groans at the back in his back that he feels, but that's what happens when you sleep on an old springy mattress, but he's happy that it gets him by. The floorboards creaked under his feet as he walks out of his room and into the bathroom.

 

Most- actually all of the items in there are stolen. S.coups was a well know thef around the hole city. No matter who you were or were you lived, he would rob from you.

 

Even with all his bad deeds he would deliver some of his stolen goods to orphans who left notes for him. Yes, they left notes for him. He was like the santa clause that they never will see, but younger and he took things. Speaking of taking things, tonight was the night.

The night that choel and two of his friends would take the crown of the dead prince. The thief isn't sure if the prince is dead but he's guessing since it's been more than 21 years. Who would be alive after being kidnapped? "Gooood Morning Jeonju city! It is currently 12:00 am and the skies are looking very clearly for us today. However there will be strong winds from 1:00 to 4:00 so be careful with your work and decorations for tomorrow's kcon.

 

 

Also if you're looking for lanterns to set off into the skies for are lost prince Jeonghan, then go to Bob's Craft and Arts shop where there having a sale on all lanterns.-" He tunes the radio out as he continues to brush his teeth with a boring expression on his face." Should i buy one.." he says as he spits."...nah. I've never done it before, so why it now." HIs morning goes by quickly as he picks which clothes to wear for the day and gather up his laundry for the cleaners down the street. By !2:30 he's out the door and heading out into the city.

 

 

 

 

 

The sidewalk is littered in trash and a few homeless people on the corners. Kids run around in the street playing games or playing with the street cats. The usual drug dealers are in the dark alleys, hiding their red eyes and only showing them to customers. S.Coups was used to this scenery. He lived here since he was around 15. Of course with that in mind, S.Coups was street smart and knew the in and out of certain situations. But, he could also tell you which fork to use for salad; but things like that don't matter really. The laundromat came up into his view and he quickened his pace since his arms were killing him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ohoh! Coups, so nice to see you! How are you-" "Mingyu! I told you not to call me that in public!" Seungcheol sayed with irritation. The part timer that worked at the laundromat, Mingyu, stuttered out with a small smile. " It's alright, just please try and remember that i don't want to be found out." He nodded and showed his elder to an empty washer in back of the store.

 

The two chatted here and there about simple topics like Mingus crush on the new shop owner down the street and Seungcheol next schem. He didn't tell Mingyu the full details of it since he knows this guy is has empathy for every living thing on earth. If he told him that he was going to steal the prince's crown later tonight then he's sure he would get a lecture on how it's really wrong considering the stolen royal birthday is in 2 days.

 

 

"Welp, thanks for helping me with my clothes Mingyu, i appreciate it." he stuffs the last of his clothes into the bags from earlier. Mingyu smiles back but it quickly goes down as he thinks of a conversation that he heard from earlier.

 

 

"Hey, Seungcheol?" the elder gives a 'hm' in knowledgment. " Earlier this morning, while i went to go to go visit the new shop owner; these two men were talking about stealing the prince's crown later tonight. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" He didn't answer for a while knowing that he had been caught and knowing that Mingyu is probably upset with him. Sighing he nods and begins the explain " I owe this guy two towns over some money. That crown has jewels in it enough to pay him and have enough left over for me to leave this dumb city." "' Seungcheol! Thats wrong! How can you take the only thing that the queen and king have left of their child!?" "That kid is more than likely..dead by now Mingyu. They probably took him to sell to the black market or something terrible. I know you and others wish he could be here but he's not; it's been 22 years.

 

 

 

What makes you think that he's still alive?" Mingyu eyes widen a little before looking sadly towards the ground. He didn't have a definitive answer really, he just had hope that the prince was alive a well. Every time the prince's birthday came near he would have the small thoughts of the prince either being dead or used as a slave. He knows what type of world t=he lives in but he choose to ignore it and try to see the brighter sides of things. "MIngyu?" no answer. Seungcheol huff and rub his neck." Please just, don't tell the guards or anyone; i really need to money unless its my head." " Can i at least tell Chan?" he says with a small smile.

The elders face drops into an angry scowl while Mingyu laughs behind his hand slightly." Don't you dare. That little rookie is freaking set to catch me no matter what! He's like a bloodhound when he gets sight of me." Seongcheol quickly ends the conversation asking Mingyu to please not rat him out, and of course being his close friend, Mingyu agress. The sun is still high in the sky by the time he gets back home and starts to put his clothes away.

 

Once he's done he started to make a new mask to wear for later to night. Unlike other thefts in the city, Seungcheol hides his identity. He finds it weird and idiotic that most don't. His mask for tonight was a navy blue with black trim around it the eyes and edges. Course it's nothing fancy, he knows he going to more than likely lose it it later so the guards won't suspect him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Looking over the time he see's that is now 1:30pm meaning he has time to get a quick nap in a prepare a little more for tonight. Deep in his chest he feels nervous but he knows that he'll get the job done. All he needs is confidence and a goal in mind.

 

The clock strikes 10:45pm and S.Coups and two man are on top of the castel. The plan is to make a hole in the large glass sunroof that's above the crown, lower S.Coups down, and take the crown. It'll be easy since only two guards are guarding down the hall. One being Chan, a guard that S.Coups hates with a passion since the kid is always on top of him more than the other guards. "Eh yo, we have a problem." one man calls over to S.Coups. He comes over and looks down to see that the crown has motion sensors all around it.

 

 

They only have those out the day of the prince's birthday." It probably was the rookie's idea to do it. He's always a step ahead" he says with an irritated smile. "I think i have something in bag in my bag that might jam them for a minute. So we need to be quick." He reaches inside and pulls out four small silver balls. He explains that once he throws them down, and the motion sensors detect them, it'll send a shock to the system.The two man agree with the plan and say that they will do their best to be quick. S.Coups ties the rope around his waist and is lower in only a few inches down. He throws the gadgets and watch a quick shock is seen signaling that the the sensors are off.

 

The man hurriedly lower S.Coups down and they watch as the crown is grab and places inside the bag. They pull him up as fast as they can, but not fast enough apparently. The alarm sounds as S.Coups is half way up to the top. His eyes go wide as he yells a 'GO'.

 

 

The two man pull him out of there as the two guards patrolling start to fire at them and call for backup. The trio make it down of the castle in one piece and run to the getaway car." Quick! Into the woods! I know a way!" S.Coups says out of breath. They speed off into the woods with a large number of guards running after them trying to shot the car's tires. Each bullet miss and the guards stand there frustrated. Chan the youngest and newest guard wipes the sweat from his head." Not to worry man we have 5 cars chasing them down at the moment! We must regroup with them with vehicles up a head." "But sir the forest isn't very safe for are cars! I suggest we take the horse they're safer and we can easily get through the trees easily. Plus, it gives us an opportunity to test out are new flash lights."

 

 

 

The Commander looks down at Chan with an impressed look before he orders out to shatel up and prepare to take off. Back with trio they are on the dirt road with cops chasing them at a high speed. " Why don't we just ditch the crown! Its not that-"" Yes it is! This crown has jewels that could buy over 5 manson's. We will not give up so easily! Turn to left on my mark!" S.Coups yells.

 

 

Gunshots start to ring off from the side of vehicle, and when he looks over he sees him. That annoying rookie." Give up the crown scumbag!" Chan yells as he points his gun towards the car once again, and ready to fire. S.Coups looks around the dirty car floor before he see's a loaded shotgun under the drivers set.

 

 

He pulls it out and watches as Chan eyes widen as a bullet is shot towards him. It hits his arm causing him to lose his balance on the horse a little. The car turns sharply causing S.Coups to shoot a hole into the roof and him to slam hard into the car door. They start to spin out of control and S.Coups feels nothing but a sharp pain in his back and a the two men up front scream a little in fear of their the life. The car slams into the a tree that stands in the middle on the muddy lake. The thief sits up from his painful position in back set. He rolls off his neck and look to the front to see both men passed out and bloody, their still alive to S.Coups releaf. The siren of the coup cars are heard in the distance that are getting closer and closer by the minute.

 

 

"Shit. My arm hurts like hell-where's the crown?" he says in panic. He looks around to see that his bag and the crown have both flung out the front shield window leaving glass on the dashboard. He sighs in frustration as he gets out of the car and wobbles out the dirty lake. He picks his bag up and starts to run off into the woods to the best of his ability.

 

" Thank god i left just then." The cop cars and a the horsemen appear and surround the lake where the car had drove in from. He didn't see Chan in that one glance over he did, but he's glad he did not. That kid had been a pain in his butt since he join the guards a month ago. At 11:00pm, he stumbles upon a tall tower behind a large set trees, rocks, and bushes. The tower is so well hidden that s.Coups is nothing but thankful that he found it.

 

He walks around and check to see if there are any doors, but there were none. "I think i have to climb up to that window. This is...really not your day Seungcheol." He takes out some hooks that help him climb the castle earlier.

 

 

 

The journey up is pretty hard considering the towers scale and all the stones that seems out of place. Once he makes it up he thinks that the wooden doors are unlocked, so he puts all his wait on it ready to break it maybe but instead he falls in with loud 'THUNK'. He lays on the ground for a few seconds before he begins to get up. He thought he saw some kind of movement on the floor and thinks it's more than likely a mouse; this tower does look old.

 

The floor is creaky under his feet as he walks down the hall to the well lit area that hurts his eyes a little.' Maybe someone use to live here..?' he thinks. That is until he the kitchen and touches the stove out of curiosity. Its warm, as if someone has cooked earlier.

 

And that's when he begins to panic 'Oh my god i broke into someone's house!'. Yes he steals from people's houses all the time, but only the rich, and this person does not look rich whatsoever.

 

He sees steps that lead up into a bedroom and makes his way there. The floor is creaky which makes his heart jump in panic. He just wants to see if the person who lives here is sleeping or out, either or he'll be leaving once he finds out. S.Coups now stands near the door but then he looks down to feet to see if had step on something. And he did. It was hair to his surprise.Actually, he thought is was some decoration, he saw the blonde streaks while he was coming up the stairs. He didn't look at it clearly enough to see what it was exactly. He picks it up and questions out loud "Is this..hair..?". He cringes a bit of how raspy and deep his voice sounded, probably due to all the yelling from earlier.

 

He tugs on it and feels that yes, this is hair and he's pulling on it. The pulling continues even as he walks half into the bedroom, he looks up to meet the eyes of a someone who looks at him with fear in their eyes. S.Coups was in a panic now and was ready to back up and explain himself, but he didn't get the chance as something hard hits his face causing him to black out instantly.

 

 

 

_As he falls to the ground ,face first, he hears a faint 'oh my god...'._


End file.
